merlin_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Arthurlover7/Another Ending For the Dark Tower Part 1
PART 1 ARTHUR Swish, swish slash. More leaves and branches were falling to the ground, moving out of my way as the knights and I made our way through the Impenetrable Forest. I looked up to see the sky getting darker. We should be further along by now. "Sire," I looked up to see Leon, one of my most loyal knights calling to me. The forest is thinning, we are getting close."A wave of relief flooded through me. Don't worry Guinevere, ''I silently prayed to her ''we are coming. We will rescue you. I will come get you Guinevere. . .Guinevere. ''My heart ached for her. Two days ago, when she went riding to visit her fathers grave she was kidnapped by Morgana on her outing. The knights and I left yesterday morning and only just found out that Morgana took her to the one place that all knights were taught to dread. The one place that brought doom to anyone who even herd it's name. The Dark Tower. "Good, lets pick up the pace, I want to reach the Tower by nightfall.” I said looking over Leon's shoulder at the exhausted knights. “Is that understood?" I replied, a little too hasty. "Y-yes, Sire, I shall let the others know." Leon stuttered before returning to the group. ''Serves him right ''I thought ''you do not let the Queen get kidnapped and get away with it. Especially when I send you and my other finest knights in the kingdom to escort her safely. "But Sire," another one of my trusted knights, Percival came up to me, "What about Morgana? You should not expect her to leave Gwen unguarded. She will expect you to come." "All you have to worry about is getting Gwen out of the Tower as quickly as possible. Leave Morgana to me. . ." Morgana. The name was poison on my tongue, the evil in my heart, she brought me more pain than any injury I have ever received in battle. Morgana may have tried to kill me, my father, and tried to take over the throne of Camelot more times than I could count but this, was way to far. Going after Guinevere, my Queen, my wife, my love. My heart. She had found my weak spot. I can even remember the pain and anger I felt two days ago when I found out she was taken. . . * * * Two Days Ago. . . It started in his chambers when one of the servants George, burst into the room. "Sire. . ." Arthur jumped up out of my seat. "George, I thought I told you not to be disturbed unless it was something important." He had been working on his paper work on some of the matters of state that he discussed with Guinevere earlier that morning. "But, Sire. . .they have returned. . ." "What? When? Why did you not get me sooner? Where are they?" "They only just arrived Sire. And they're in Gaius's chambers, something’s happened.” “What happened?” “It's Sir Leon and Sir Percival, they-” But Arthur did not hear the rest he was out of his chambers before George could even explain. He burst into Gaius's chambers and saw Leon and Percival laying unconscious with Elyan, Gaius, Gwaine and Merlin surrounding them. “What happened?, he had asked. “We were riding, and came upon a nest of snakes. . .” It was then Arthur realized something was missing. He felt it, an emptiness of a presence that was not there but should be. Her presence that he would know anywhere weather in the room or not. He looked around for her again, hoping to see her dark curls, her sweet scent, the swish of her dress, but there was none. Just an empty feeling where his heart should be full. “Where's Guinevere?” He demanded. But instead there was silence, wait. . .why are my knights looking guilty? ''“Where is she?” he pressed again, annoyed with the knights for being silent. “I told her to get away. . .” Elyan replied finally. “She fled. . .um” ''What??? ''He could not, would not believe it. Guinevere, his sweet innocent Guinevere did not return to the castle? ''She should be here, warm, and safe in his arms. Not out there, in the wilderness cold and alone without him. He should have gone with them. Why are we standing here discussing this. I should be out there looking for her. ''As I stormed out I herd the perusing footsteps of Merlin behind me. “We ride at dawn” I said before we could say anything. Stomping into my chambers I had no idea what I should do. ''Do I go off on my own perusing her by myself? “Morgana. . .Sorcery.” Merlin had said. Morgana. I knew I could not go after Gwen now, because if I did I knew that both Gwen and my life would be endangered I started to fume again. I needed to calm down. ''Then I saw I, sitting on her dresser. . .prefect. I grabbed the cloth, clutching it to my chest, it smelled of her, bringing back memories. * * * ''“Um. . .I thought you might wear it, eh for luck.” I reached for the cloth, “Thank you” I said to her not knowing what to say, she just looked up at me, her dark eyes locking into my blue ones. I leaned in locking my lips with hers, her sweet scent flooding over me. I started to pull away, as she leaned in more. . . * * * The feel of her lips lingered, even now I still felt Guinevere's presence. Oh Guinevere, I'm so sorry. I would look for you now if I could. I promise to never stop searching until I find you, ''I vowed to myself, to her. ''Never stop searching, until your warm, and safe in my arms, just as you always should be. * * * “Sire? Sire? My lord? Arthur?” I snapped out of my flashback to see my knights calling my name, watching me. I looked up, the sky was another shade darker. “Right, lets get going you lot, we are wasting daylight.” I took the lead leading the group onward. Swish, swish slash my sword went once more. Yes Sir Leon was right, the branches are thinning. Then I saw a big clearing up ahead, I ran into a jog because I knew we were headed the right direction. I could see the Dark tower in the distance. I finally burst through the forest and on to the empty plain that lay ahead. Stretching on for miles, an endless desert surrounding where the Dark Tower stood, in the midis of it all. “Lets go” I said, leading the knights onward, to The Dark Tower. Not knowing what horrors would await me, or weather I would come back, but all I knew was that Guinevere needed me and I would come for her with every ounce of strength I had in my body, I would do whatever it took for me to make her safe again. Category:Blog posts